


Come to me

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [19]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, vampire!nix, witch!gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Poor Nix is facing some painful challenges but all that vampire vibes with my two faves seem to please my muse so here's the result.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon & Eugene Roe
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Come to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unbecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289475) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



“Gonna lay you out flat, and hold you down. God, you’d look so pretty with my hand around your throat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
